french_song_contestfandomcom-20200216-history
Direction Triomphe
(1st edition) (2nd edition)}}Direction Triomphe 'is a Local Selection supervised by BunBun (also known as BadisKhay) for the French Song Contest. This Local Selection is used for the first time to designate the song of for the 9th edition of the French Song Contest. It was announced that the Local Selection would take place before each edition of the contest in which BunBun is participating. Rules and Voting To participate in the selection, the pre-selected songs need to respect the French Song Contest's rules. About voting, the selection uses the rating style. That consists in giving a rating between 1 and 10 to each participating song: 1 being the worst score and 10 being the best one that can be given. Like in the French Song Contest, ''Juries and Televote vote separatly and the result of both side will be reduced on 50 each to give a final score on 100. The winning song is the one who gets the highest score out of 100 and will be named as the city's official entry. Edition 01 | #LesMarseillais The first edition of the selection is held for the French Song Contest 09 to choose the entry of for Avignon. The selection is supervised by BunBun. 4 songs are competing for this first edition. They have been revealed on January 31, 2019. The Final took place on February 4, 2019. '''Angèle & Roméo Elvis '''won the Final with their song "Tout Oublier" and represented Marseille, the second time for Roméo, at Avignon. '''Opening Acts: "Hit Sale" by Thérapie Taxi — Marseille's first entry ever — and "Mon Everest" by Soprano — Marseille's latest entry. In Avignon, the allocation draw made them perform in the second semi-final in 13th position. While a big part of odds was expecting a Top 7, meaning a qualification, Angèle and Roméo were eventually ranked in 8th place collecting the same amount of points as the 7th with 102 points but the tiebreaker rules made Marseille non-qualified for the 4th time in a row. Edition 02 | #Revanche Few minutes after the Edition 01's Final Results, it was announced that the local selection has been renewed for a second edition, also supervised by BunBun. The competition will determine 's entry for the 10th FSC. The slogan #Revanche is an allusion to the special theme of the FSC edition. As the theme wants, 4 returning songs are competing to represent Rouen a second time. They were revealed on March 4, 2019. The next day, it was announced that Woodkid withdrew after the announcement of his participation to the contest for Clermont-Ferrand. No song has replaced this withdrawal. Opening Act: "Tout Oublier" by Angèle and Roméo Elvis — Winners of the 1st edition of Direction Triomphe. The Final took place on March 9, 2019 and crowned Angélina Nava to represent Rouen with the song "Jamais Sans Toi" collecting 78 points. In Montréal, Angélina performed 13th in the 1st semi-final and qualified, placing Top 7 ''with ''TBD points. Then, Angélina sang in 12th in the Grand Final and finished at the 14th place with 65 points. Results at FSC The first edition where the selection sent a song, the entry didn't qualify: "Tout Oublier" finished with the same amount of points as the 7th but got the 8th place due to the tiebreaker rule: Poitiers received 2 "12 points" while Marseille received none. The second edition was more successful: Angélina and "Jamais Sans Toi" became the first entry stemming from Direction Triomphe to qualify for French Song Contest's Final. __FORCETOC__ Category:National Selections